Venture Through The Worlds: Strike Witches
by jakesmoshdragon21
Summary: This is Book 1 of my Venture Through The Worlds series, where Neo will fight alongside with the Maidens of the Sky to combat the devastating alien race called the Neuroi. saa, let's do this! Henshin!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the night that Decade transferred his power to a 14 year old boy as the new protector of Earth, Neo Nakamura has trained for months perfecting his bond with the powers of the many Kamen Riders Decade has encountered during his adventures. But for what he doesn't know is that his task of protecting all that his living and great is not on Earth, but in different worlds.

 **Chapter Start**

At the home of Neo Nakamura, he is seen in his bedroom examining the belts of the different Kamen Riders that Decade had encountered in their different worlds.

Neo: Kuuga, the New Hero. Agito, the Awakened Soul. Ryuki, the Mirror Warrior. Faiz, the Geared Orphonoch. Blade, the Undead Slayer. Hibiki, the Oni Warrior. Kabuto, the Justice of Heaven. Den-o, the Climax Time Traveller. Kiva, the Fangire Prince. W, the Protector of the Living. OOO, the Medal Guardian. Fourze, the Space Representative. Wizard, the Mage of Hope. Gaim, the Fruit Samurai. Drive, the Speedster Detective. Ghost, the Gamma Hunter. Ex-Aid, the Gaming Warrior. Build, the Experimental Chemist.

All the belts formed into a light and went into his body.

Neo: I shall honor your power by using it well.

Neo bows in respect that will make people look ay him weird of seeing him bow to a wall but good thing it wasn't. He goes downstairs but he suddenly sense a field of energy. This made the atmosphere suspicious as he goes to the backyard. He then finds to see his feeling be real as a portal is seen in the middle of the backyard.

Neo: A portal?

He then begins to think of when Decade went to the worlds of the different Kamen Riders and fought alongside them. He then thinks that if he goes through it, he might be in the same situation. He starts ti remember what Decade said to him the morning when he discovered the power he now possesses.

(Flashback Start)

Decade: The powers of all the Kamen Riders are now at your disposal. Use them wisely. Cause one day, your call to protect will come soon. So prepare, for you will venture to the unknown.

(Flashback End)

Neo then does a serious expression and takes a deep breath.

Neo: No turning back.

He then walks through the portal, into a different world.

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now Neo will arrive at a new world. Hope he is ready for the new challenges ahead.

 **Chapter Start**

At the dead of night in a forest with the moon illuminating the dark sky, a portal opens to reveal Neo coming out of the other side as the portal disappears.

Neo: Where am I?

He then starts smelling something burning.

Neo: Is that smoke?

He walks for a minute and sees a faint yellow but orangey light in the distance.

Neo: A fire? Maybe that's a camp.

He starts jogging to the camp and it took like a 4 minute jog to his destination. But as he arrived, it was no ordinary camp.

Neo: What the heck?

He looks around the area to see wounded soldiers, patrol guards, a clinic tent, starving citizens, etc. This means it was no ordinary camp, it was a base camp.

Neo: What happened here?

He then turns his attention to a senior man with children by the campfire as of he was telling a story to the poor younglings.

Senior Man: Gather round, young children. I guess you must know the truth of this darn conflict we're in now.

Neo walks to the back of the group as he listens.

Senior Man: The year is 1939. At such a fine day, a dark void appeared from the clear blue sky. It was first unknown to the naked eye. Until..."they" appeared.

Neo: (They?)

Senior Man: A mysterious yet devasting mechanical alien race that we call the "Neuroi" arrived.

Neo: (Neuroi?)

Senior Man: No one knew from where the Neurois came or why, but their only purpose was desreuction to us all. Their attacks drove us out of our home cities and countries. Making us suffer in this war that was meant first our end.

Neo: (Monsters.)

Senior Man: But humankind developed many kinds of weaponry to combat Neuroi as our own living kind began an all-out resistance againist those vile monstrosities.

Neo: (New weaponry?)

Senior Man: Striker Units. A new breed of magic brooms that amplifies magic power, the only thing that can harm the Neurois, and this such power made flight possible.

Neo: (Magic. Ability of flight?)

Senior Man: This such power was given to those we call "Witches". Young women born with magical gifts beyond our own certain talents were gathered from around the world.

Neo: (Witches. Girls with magical abilities?) *whistles*

Senior Man: Thus, an elite anti-Neuroi unit was formed: The 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Or we know now, as the Strike Witches.

Neo: Strike Witches?

Suddenly, an alarm went off as the speakers around the base camp went off.

P.A: Attention! A Neuroi had been spotted 5 miles from the north! All hands, battle stations! Protect the civillians at all costs!

The soldiers started taking up arms and start running to their specified positions and the civillans started getting scared of dying tonight. But Neo was calm with a serious expression as he clenches his fight.

Neo: (They won't die tonight. Not on my watch.)

He then runs out of the base to the north.

Soldier: Hey, you! Stop!

Neo didn't listen as he continues running.

(Time Skip)

A Ground Neuroi is seen walking on its four legs like an insect as it continues to go the base camp but stops as Neo is seen walking straight to it. It fires its laser 2 times but misses as it hits behind Neo. Neo then stops in his tracks as he brings out the Ryuki Advent Deck and shows it to the Ground Neuroi. Red electricity comes off of it as it descends to his waist and transforms into the belt. Neo then sets the Ryuki Advent Deck to the right side of the belt.

Neo: Henshin!

He inserts it into the belt as it twirls around. A huge ball of red electricity appears around Neo as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

(Fight Start)

Ryuki takes out a card from his Advent Deck as he inserts it into his Dragvisor.

Dragvisor: Sword Vent!

The Drag Saber appeared in his hand and charges at the Ground Neuroi. The Ground Neuroi shot lasers but misses while Ryuki was running allowing him to slice off 2 of its legs on one side as it screams in pain.

Ryuki: Time for the finale.

He takes out another card and inserts it into his Dragvisor.

Dragvisor: Final Vent!

Dragreder arrived as Ryuki jumps high in the air and twirls in a corkscrew front flip way as Dragreder flies around him. Ryuki then does a Flying Side Kick as Dragreder shoots a fireball at him as he destroys the Neuroi into white flakes.

(Fight End)

Ryuki then dehenshins back to Neo.

Neo: Enemy destroyed.

He then hears the P.A. in the distance.

P.A: Strike Witches are appearing! I repeat, the Strike Witches are appearing!

He hears the engine of Striker Units as he looks up into the sky and sees 11 silhouettes flying.

Neo: That must be them.

He then sees 3 of them disbanding as they start going to his position while the other 8 started going to the base camp.

Neo: Guess that's my cue.

He starts running to the shadows of the forest as he hid behind one of the trees as he looks at the 3 Witches surveying the scene of the fight he had recently.

(Strike Witches)

The Major of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Mio Sakamoto, is seen talking to the Captain of the base camp.

Mio: Did you get a call of a Neuroi attacking?

Captain: Hai! We were proceeding with Battle Stations as we took up arms to protect the civillians. But one of us spotted a kid running to the north. He tried to stop him but it was too late as the boy ran off far out of our reach.

Lynette: A kid?!

Captain: Hai! He was 14 years old, had hazelnut hair, emerald green eyes, and wore eyeglasses. When we were ready, we saw explosions coming off in the distance. We first thought it was the boy fighting the Neuroi, but we don't know for sure.

Minna: Mio!

Minna, Erica, and Gertrude has arrived.

Mio: What did you find?

Gertrude: There was nothing. But I believe a battle occured recently as we saw small craters created by a Neuroi and it is presumed to be destroyed from the white flakes we saw.

Mio: I see. Anything else?

Erica: The unusual thing we saw was flamed scorch marks on the ground. A Neuroi couldn't do that!

Mio: What?!

Minna: So know the only question is...Who or what destroyed the Neuroi?

As the conversation was going on, they didn't know that Neo was hiding behind a tree hearing everything as he takes a deep silent breath as he disappears into the shadows of the forest.

 **Chapter** **End**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neo has unexpectedly caught the attention of the Strike Witches. For now, he goes incognito to those that demand his identification.

 **Chapter Start**

After the fight with the Ground Neuroi, Neo has hid himself from any contact between military and Witch alike. In a matter of a few weeks, he got used to the new world he has arrived in. But as he is seen walking around the woods, he came upon the ruins of a destroyed place

Neo: Hm?

He goes close to the ruins as he finds the remains of a destroyed shed.

Neo: What happened here?

He goes under the wood debris as he crawls his way to the inside of the shed. He finds a table with a short stack of papers and a tape recorder.

Neo: What's this?

He examines the tape recorder closely as he turns it around to see a name.

Neo: Ichiro Miyafuji? The creator of the Striker Unit?

He pushes the Play Button and listens:

Ichiro: My name is Ichiro Miyafuji. You may know me as the creator of the Striker Unit. But this is important. When the military were at the brink of losing againist the Neuroi, they made a choice that was remarkable but dangerous. They created their own Neuroi.

Neo: (WHAT?!?!?!)

Ichiro: I know this sounds crazy, but what you're hearing now is true. I tried to stop them but they forced me out the door. As they activated the Neuroi, they went on a rampage. Destroyed everything, killed everyone, but I survived.

Mechanical footsteps are heard in the background.

Ichiro: Looks like they found me. Listen, if anyone is hearing this, please do me a favor. I have a daughter. Her name is Yoshika. Tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't come back to her. But most importantly, let her understand the truth.

A static explosion is heard as the tape ends.

Neo: Dear God.

Neo clears the debris under him as he finds the spectacles of Ichiro on the ground.

Neo: Sorry this had to happen to you, Mr. Miyafuji...

(Time Skip)

Neo is patting the ground as he buried Ichiro's spectacles near his gravestone. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and clenches his fist.

Neo: ...But I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.

Neo then walks away.

 **Chapter** **End**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neo has unexpectedly caught the attention of the Strike Witches. For now, he goes incognito to those that demand his identification.

 **Chapter Start**

After the discovery of Ichiro Miyafuji's secret destroyed lab and the new type of Neuroi now on the loose, Neo is now on a mission to find and destroy the monstrosities that are now threatening the world he now lives in. Neo is seen walking the city of Brittania finding some signs of the new Neuroi on the loose but couldn't find anything as his search felt like hours.

Neo: Just where could they be?

He hears an explosion and people screaming as he turns to the right.

Neo: Just my luck.

Neo runs to the scene.

(Scene Change)

People are seen running away from what looks like a Roman Centurion but its skin was of Neuroi origin as it shoots a lser destroying a building. It was then shot by bullets unexpectedly as it turns to face Yoshika and Lynette shooting at it. It grabs it on the ground creating a huge shockwave disarming the two Witches of their arms. They groan in pain trying to get up but the shadow of the Centurion Neuroi loomed over them as they look up at it raising its sword, and was going to kill them.

Centurion Neuroi: Death to the Witches.

But suddenly, the Centurion Neuroi was pushed back by a Flying Side Kick as Neo appears in front of the two Witches.

Yoshika, Lynette: Huh?!

Centurion Neuroi: You dare face me to protect them?!

Neo: I won't let a monstrosity like you destroy this place and them. Not on my watch.

Centurion Neuroi: Just who are you?

Neo pulls out the X-Driver and attaches it to his waist. He first pulls out the Cyclone Memory and presses the button.

 **CYCLONE!**

He puts it in the left slot. He then pulls out the Joker memory and presses the button.

 **JOKER!**

He puts it in the right slot. He then raises his arms to his face as both of his palms face his cheeks like in a X position.

Neo: Just a certain Kamen Rider passing by. Remember that! Henshin!

 **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Neo now transforms to Kamen Rider W. This left the Witches amazed at his transformation.

Yoshika,Lynette: (Incredible...)

W: Now, count up your sins.

(Fight Start)

W charges towards the Centurion Neuroi as it tries to attempt a slash with it swords but W dodges it with a limbo bend. W does a Side Kick to the midsection, follows with a Roundhouse Kick, Two Punch combo, but the Neuroi's armor was so thick that W couldn't make a dent in it. The Centurion Neuroi shoots lasers from the visor in its helmet that makes W dodge with multiple backflips. W sees a boulder of debris on his left side and gets an idea. He kicks it with his left foot like a soccer ball as it hits the Neuroi sending him down.

W: Did that hurt? (Time to finish this.)

He takes out the Joker Memory from its slot, inserts it into the Gaia Capsule, and presses the button.

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W: Joker Xtreme!

W flies high up into the air and prepares a Flying Side Kick.

W: Joker Xtreme!

W splits in half and goes down destroying the core dissolving the Centurion Neuroi into white flakes.

(Fight End)

W dehenshins back to Neo.

Neo: Enemy terminated.

Neo goes back to the 2 rookies of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Neo: Are you two okay?

Yoshika: H-Hai.

Lynette: Yes. Thank you.

Neo: Good.

Neo begins to walk away but Yoshika stopped him urgently.

Yoshika: Wait!

Neo looks back.

Yoshika: Are you the boy that disappeared that night?

Neo remembers that night when the Strike Witches were having a conversation about him with the captain of the camp.

Neo: Yes. And for the one that destroyed the Neuroi that night, was me.

The 2 girls were shocked at his confession.

Lynette: That...was you?!

Neo nods and hears Striker Units in the distance signalling his cue to leave but the 2 girls stop him again.

Yoshika: Wait! We want to know more about you.

Neo: *sighs* I don't have much time to answer all your questions, but I'll tell you two things. I'm Neo. Neo Nakamura. And I am a Kamen Rider.

Neo then walks off leaving the two Witches behind as the rest of the 501st arrived at their side.

Mio: Miyafuji! Bishop! Are you alright?!

Yoshika: Hai. We're fine. Not injured.

Minna surveys the scene of Neo's fight.

Minna: What happened here?

Lynette: The boy that disappeared that night saved us. His name is Neo Nakamura and he calls himself...a Kamen Rider.

This made the other Strike Witches blink in confusion.

Strike Witches: (Kamen Rider?)

Yoshika nods as she looks in the distance seeing Neo's silhouette still walking far as the other Witches noticed him.

Yoshika: (Thank you, Neo-kun.)

 **Chapter** **End**


End file.
